


Friend Like Me

by fangtasia, LadyVader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Punto di vista esterno, Scritta prima del Principe Mezzosangue, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco interpreta la storia d'amore che non c'è mai stata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friend Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495908) by [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader). 



> **Titolo** : Friend Like Me (Un amico come me)  
>  **Autrice** : LadyVader  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare la storia originale qui, sull'account dell'autrice.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Dedicata alle mie splendide ragazze del Trio Wick&Sprock… A Angel perché è una beta meravigliosa; a Linda perché è altrettanto meravigliosa quando si tratta di angst; e a entrambe per avermi incoraggiata. Grazie, tesori miei!

 

 

 

Non hai mai seguito Divinazione. Non sopportavi di vedere quali orrori il destino avesse in serbo per te o, peggio ancora, di conoscere i piaceri che ti avrebbe negato.

Sei intelligente, lo sei sempre stato. Tieni le tue carte strette al petto, e stabilisci le tue mosse con una grazia e una semplicità che altri reputano ammaliante, senza mai intuire quanto in profondità ti lacera il tuo spirito tagliente.

Al termine del quinto anno hai giurato che lo avresti ucciso, e lo hai fatto con astio, livore e la radicata convinzione che fosse tutto ciò che avevi da offrirgli.

Oggi cammina a breve distanza da te e ti rivolge a malapena lo sguardo. È preoccupato, come di consueto, per le tante prove e difficoltà che si sono accatastate sul suo giovane cuore, e anche se ti dispiace per lui non puoi impedirti di ribollire di rabbia di fronte al suo disinteresse. Ti atteggi a quello sprezzante, con un patetico commento che non ha alcun reale potere di ferirlo, ribadendogli che non è l’eroe di tutti.

Si ferma, a metà di un passo, e si volta per guardarti senza capire. Non c’è odio, né rancore, solo curiosità indifferente.

«Mi vuoi ancora morto, Malfoy?» domanda educatamente, con i capelli d’inchiostro che gli pendono sugli occhi, più verdi di quelli di smeraldo dello stesso Salazar e privi di emozioni, e le mani affondate nelle tasche della veste.

Sorridi con cattiveria, quella innata e spregevole di cui sei colmo quando ti prendi gioco di lui, e gli rispondi di sì, e in aggiunta gli scagli contro l’ennesimo insulto indirizzato ai suoi genitori, tentando di essere persino più abietto.

I suoi occhi sono puntati esclusivamente su di te, intanto che ti ascolta, e tu ignori il rullo di tamburi che avverti nel petto quando inarca i sopraccigli e fa inspiegabilmente qualche passo nella tua direzione. Non sei sicuro se è a causa della sua attenzione focalizzata su di te, e soltanto su di te, che per una volta decidi di allontanarti di poco dal branco, a bocca aperta, ansimando mentre spezzi il loro circolo protettivo che ti avvolge, e badi di avanzare dello stesso numero di passi necessari a ritrovarti faccia a faccia con l’inquisitorio Grifondoro.

«Fai sul serio?» strascica brusco, non appena ti fermi a pochi centimetri da lui. «E se al primo anno ti avessi stretto la mano accettando la tua amicizia? Dove saremmo adesso?»

Si aspetta di vederti avvampare di rabbia, al ricordo del suo sdegnoso rifiuto, si aspetta di sentirti ringhiare e sbraitare, è convinto che lo minaccerai così lui si volterà e se ne andrà. Ma non questa volta.

Stavolta sei molto più vicino, abbastanza vicino da poterlo squadrare, scrutandolo dall’alto in basso grazie alla tua notevole statura che supera la sua di qualche centimetro. Sai che suo padre era alto, come lo è anche il tuo, ma la malnutrizione ha bloccato in parte la sua crescita, donandogli una corporatura ingannevolmente esile. Avanzi di un altro passo, o fin dove riesci a sopportare, sogghignando come se avvicinarti ulteriormente per te fosse doloroso, anche se in realtà non lo è. Serri i pugni e percepisci le lisce nocche sfiorare un qualche lembo caldo della sua mano, ma non puoi permetterti di guardare cosa. Sei talmente vicino da riuscire a godere dell’ansito lieve del suo respiro, che si spande nell’aria, e per un terribile eppure affascinante momento consideri seriamente la possibilità di dirgli esattamente a che punto sareste.

I ricordi vorticano nella tua mente, sostituendosi di tanto in tanto ad altri ricordi. È come un virus, questo tuo gioco, che non sei in grado di arrestare, e vorresti condividerlo con lui, condividere i pensieri nei quali anneghi, il bisogno e il desiderio dissipati dal tuo fermo credere in quei preziosi e falsi avvenimenti.

Vuoi raccontargli del giorno in cui ha preso la tua mano, con un cenno di rimprovero, per rammentarti che è capace di giudicare da sé le persone, che detesterebbe perdere un amico prima che sia ancora diventato tale. Guardi torvo Weasley, e lui fa lo stesso con te, ma Harry non assume alcuna posizione e, quando il Cappello Parlante urla: “Serpeverde” all’intera sala, lo vedi sorridere soddisfatto. Poi rivolge un’occhiata mesta a Weasley, che lo fissa a bocca spalancata, mentre lo supera per venire a sedersi al tuo fianco. Sceglie anche il letto accanto al tuo, sbirciando attorno quasi timoroso, nel realizzare che non ci sono finestre. Passi la notte seduto ai piedi del suo letto, a svelargli della magia e di cose che fino ad allora riteneva impossibili. Al sorgere dell’invisibile sole, siete ormai diventati inseparabili.

Ma ben presto quell’anno cominci a odiarlo. Gli permetti di fare un giro sulla tua scopa (portata ovviamente di nascosto all’interno del castello) e viene immediatamente arruolato dalla squadra di Quidditch, come Cercatore addirittura. Rifiuti di rivolgergli la parola per tre giorni, e in silenzio temi il duro giudizio di tuo padre sul maggior talento del tuo amico. Ed è solamente quando si intrufola nel tuo letto, vicino a te, e ti dice semplicemente: “Ti prego” che lo perdoni.

Insiste nel voler frequentare quell’orribile Weasley che ha conosciuto sul treno e, cosa ancora peggiore, la Sanguesporco. Ne discutete animatamente, finché lui non comprende il senso di quell’appellativo e si rifiuta di parlarti per giorni. Ed è solo una settimana più tardi che rammenti che anche sua madre era una Sanguesporco. Gli domandi perdono, e gli prometti che non userai più quella parola in sua presenza. Benché la situazione fra voi sia tesa, lui cede, ma non smette di farsi nuovi amici in Case diverse e di indebolire il vostro legame.

L’anno seguente, entri anche tu nella squadra di Quidditch. Sei un Cacciatore più veloce di un fulmine, almeno due volte più sfuggente e un milione di volte più bello. O almeno questo è quello che ti dice, con un ghigno che va da un orecchio all’altro. Trascorri i giorni che mancano a Natale tentando di non prendertela a cuore.

Non molla sulla questione degli altri amici e, prima che tu te ne renda conto, ti ritrovi a sopportare per ore i Griffondioti, i Corvonoia e i Tassochecche, solo per continuare a stare al suo fianco, come suo inamovibile migliore amico, impermeabile a qualunque usurpatore. Studi per tutta la notte e ti addormenti con la testa sulla sua spalla. Perché non ti ha svegliato? Sembravi così sereno, ti dice, non ha avuto il coraggio di farlo. Quando al termine dell’anno si allontana dal treno per raggiungere i suoi spregevoli parenti, ti mordi forte un labbro per impedirti di urlargli di non dimenticarti.

Torna all’inizio del terzo anno, con aria emaciata a causa dei maltrattamenti che è costretto a subire. Barcolla verso di te non appena ti scorge in Diagon Alley, e ti trascina in un vicolo appartato e deserto. Ti abbraccia forte, e ti domanda perché non gli hai scritto. Come hai potuto scordare il suo compleanno? Non che gli importi, ma perché non inviare almeno un biglietto? Lo hai forse dimenticato? Lo tieni stretto e gli spieghi che hai avuto molto da fare e non stai mentendo. Se tuo padre ti avesse scoperto a trascurare i tuoi studi sulle arti oscure per scrivere al Ragazzo d’Oro non ti avrebbe più permesso di vederlo, perciò ti sei tenuto occupato, pensando a lui durante ogni pausa, attraverso ogni breccia sulla corazza di un erede dei Malfoy. Ti fai perdonare impiegando con lui ogni momento disponibile, tanto che con te diventa arrogante. In Pozioni è tremendo e ti costringe a dargli una mano così, mentre ti preoccupi di dosare gli ingredienti anche per lui, lo becchi intento a passare in giro dei bigliettini.

Ragazze. Harry desidera frequentare le ragazze. Non una, ma tutte. Sostiene di voler conoscere l’amore. E a te tocca morderti la lingua per tenerla a freno e non dirgli che sta cercando nei luoghi sbagliati. Arriva come una furia poco dopo Natale, cupo e accigliato. Il suo primo appuntamento ufficiale si è concluso prima del previsto, poiché lui si è bloccato sotto il vischio. Confessa di non aver mai baciato, tu gli dici che è facile e lui sgrana gli occhi sbalordito. Hai già baciato qualcuno? Vuole i dettagli, e ti ascolta attentamente, quando a malincuore gli racconti dei pochi baci maldestri che hai scambiato con qualche Purosangue che ha frequentato casa tua. Sbatte le palpebre, si siede in silenzio per un po’, quindi ti domanda esitante di mostrargli come fare. Tu ridi e gli chiedi in che modo ritiene che dovresti mostrarglielo. Lui si fissa i piedi e arrossisce. Tu ti alzi e lasci la stanza senza dire una parola. Lo senti strisciare nel suo letto qualche ora più tardi, e bisbigliare il tuo nome, ma lo ignori.

La mattina seguente lo osservi a colazione. I suoi occhi sono gonfi, la pelle è arrossata e livida, e scambia a malapena qualche parola con gli altri. Ti maceri per tutto il giorno nel senso di colpa, finché alla fine non lo conduci nella vecchia sala dei Prefetti ormai in disuso, lo fai sedere su un divano e, senza dargli il tempo di replicare, abbai alcune istruzioni: “inclina la testa, sì così, socchiudi le labbra, alterna un respiro lungo ad altri corti attraverso il naso”, e poi lo baci.

Sbatte le palpebre e chiude gli occhi. Puoi scorgere la sua espressione concentrata, intanto che continui a sussurrare dolcemente degli ordini sulle sue labbra: “usa un po’ la lingua, cambia angolazione”, e per tutto il tempo tieni gli occhi aperti, non per mantenere le distanze, come preferiresti fingere, ma solo per vedere che effetto hanno i tuoi baci su di lui, per studiare le sue ciglia nere come l’inchiostro sfiorare le guance, le labbra rosse e morbide premere sulle tue, e l’intenso bagliore verde dei suoi occhi, quando li schiude lievemente e all’improvviso ti coglie a contemplare ogni particolare del suo viso. Si tira indietro, arrossendo, e ti domanda se anche lui avrebbe dovuto tenere gli occhi aperti.

La tua bocca pulsa ancora, là dove ha toccato la sua, e hai voglia di piangere, perché è la prima volta che comprendi sul serio di non poter avere tutto ciò che desideri.

Ed è da quel momento che lui comincia ad avere appuntamenti sempre più frequenti.

All’inizio del quarto anno ti scrive che lui e Weasley hanno legato molto durante l’estate, mentre tu ti eri allontanato per paura di distruggere la vostra amicizia. Diventa tutto un “Ron questo, e Ron quello”, e tu lo odi più di quanto hai odiato gli appuntamenti con le ragazze. Quando ti rifiuti di accompagnarlo per fare il tifo per Ron, che gioca come Portiere nella partita contro i Corvonero, si scaglia su di te, Sei geloso? Qual è il tuo problema? Dirglielo sarebbe fin troppo facile, perciò replichi con lo stesso ghigno che tenevi in serbo per Weasley e te ne vai.

Natale arriva e passa in fretta, con voi che vi rivolgete appena la parola. Nascondi il regalo che gli avevi comprato, ma più che l’assenza del suo di regalo, a mancarti profondamente la mattina di Natale è il suo volto sorridente. Il suo letto, a pochi passi dal tuo, è l’unica possibilità che ti rimane di sentirlo vicino, e intanto che ti auguri che stia dormendo, così da potergli strisciare accanto, lo osservi ignaro della tua presenza.

Fate pace solamente a maggio. Un Bolide vola dritto su di te, in un lancio intenzionale frutto di un ordine diretto di Weasley, e tu precipiti al suolo. Sei già incosciente prima di toccare terra, con gli occhi fissi sul volto pallido di Potter che si tuffa per salvarti. Al tuo risveglio, lo trovi raggomitolato ai piedi del tuo letto in infermeria, arruffato come un cucciolo bastonato. Sei debole a causa dell’infortunio, perciò è comprensibile che tu ti muova lentamente verso il fondo del letto insieme alla coperta, per arricciare il tuo corpo martoriato intorno al suo.

Apri gli occhi un paio d’ore più tardi e lui se n’è andato. Non appena riprendi con le lezioni, però, lo vedi che ti sorride, e ti sta bene anche quel silenzio fra di voi. Tiene ancora a te, ed è solo dopo qualche giorno che lo noti mentre ti guarda e arrossisce. Mi manchi. Sono geloso, gli dici. E lo sono perché per lui essere tuo amico è più facile di quanto non lo sia per me. Ti risponde che non gli importa. Attraversa la stanza e si sdraia sul tuo letto, come era solito fare in passato, per poggiare la testa sulla tua spalla.

Ron mi piace, dice senza tanti fronzoli. Ma non è te.

Se non fosse per il suo calore che avverti su di te, ti domanderesti se sia una cosa buona oppure no.

Il viaggio in treno che vi condurrà a casa trascorre in silenzio, con lui che ha bisogno di stare stretto al tuo fianco sul sedile, e tu che sei sadicamente felice perché a preoccuparlo è la nostalgia che avrà di te. Lenticchia infatti lo ha già rassicurato che gli scriverà. Vi scambiate un breve cenno del capo borbottando: “Stammi bene”, e intanto che ti sposti per congedarti, lui si solleva in punta di piedi, poiché è ancora più basso di te a causa degli effetti a lungo termine della malnutrizione, e ti bacia svelto sulla guancia. Non dimenticarti di me, implora. Lo guardi allontanarsi, con il cuore che ti pulsa dolorosamente in gola. Soltanto se ti strappassero dal petto quell’organo insidioso potresti dimenticarlo.

Devi in qualche modo superare l’estate, così dormi a lungo e i giorni scivolano via più veloci. La gradita assenza di tuo padre ti permette di ciondolare disegnando il volto di Harry, prima di bruciare risolutamente ogni immagine che lo ritrae troppo esplicitamente, poiché ti struggi dal desiderio di posare gli occhi sul soggetto originale.

Quando giunge settembre sei a Kings Cross, a strizzare gli occhi per ripararli dalla luce del sole, deciso a vederlo il più in fretta possibile. Curiosamente non ti accorgi di lui che scivola accanto a te, e ti interroga freddamente sulla persona che stavi cercando. Sobbalzi, non appena noti quanto è cambiato. In quelle poche e interminabili settimane, ti ha quasi raggiunto in altezza, la pelle tesa sulle ossa gli conferisce ancora un aspetto scarno, ma sorride, rivelando un polso magro e dita sottili, che allunga per spingere gli occhiali su per il naso. Sei felice, semplicemente di averlo vicino.

Non riesci a credere al mutamento che scorgi in lui, intanto che i primi mesi di scuola scorrono rapidi. È più silenzioso, certo, ma anche più concentrato, e ti ritrovi, più volte, a essere l’oggetto del suo sguardo curioso che minaccia di farti cedere, e sei costretto a sorridere e domandargli di non provare a leggere i tuoi pensieri o finirà per farsi una risata. Speri con tutto il cuore che non ne sia in grado, poiché ormai sono rivolti a lui ogni ora del giorno, così come i tuoi occhi, che continuano a indugiare sulla sua presenza anche dopo che ha lasciato una stanza. Sei, in una qualche maniera, alla costante ricerca di lui, anche quando banalmente ti soffermi a rivivere il sorriso che ti ha rivolto a colazione.

Natale arriva portando con sé il vischio, e passi troppo tempo a guardarlo baciare le varie ragazze con le quali sosta sotto di esso. A Capodanno, lo sorprendi seduto da solo pochi minuti prima della mezzanotte, e ti racconta che ha chiesto alla ragazza con cui era uscito di andarsene. Ti accigli e prendi posto accanto a lui, sul muretto all’esterno della Sala Grande. Si appoggia a te, scrutando nella notte, e devi lottare con te stesso per evitare di circondargli le spalle con un braccio. Sapevi che se sei con qualcuno allo scoccare della mezzanotte, vi rimarrai anche per il resto dell’anno? mormora e tu deglutisci, provando a reprimere l’euforia che ti assale al pensiero di stare con lui. Aggiunge anche di aver mandato via la ragazza perché preferisce trascorrere da solo l’intero anno, piuttosto che con una persona che non ama. Meglio che vada, allora, gli domandi, cominciando ad alzarti, ma una mano sottile ti blocca, intrecciando le dita alle tue. No, replica, tu sei perfetto. Perciò restate seduti insieme, a fissare il cielo e le stelle che brillano al nuovo anno. Tu guardi verso l’alto, ma le lacrime non ti consentono di vedere nulla. Vi stringete le mani talmente forte da far male. Se non altro, pensi, avrai sempre questo momento; il momento in cui ha desiderato stare con te e con nessun altro.

San Valentino ti terrorizza. Come se le centinaia di bigliettini giunti via gufo da maghi e streghe sparsi per tutto il Paese non fossero già abbastanza, anche tu hai ricevuto un invito, e dunque Harry si sente in dovere di uscire con quante più ragazze possibile. Ti suggerisce un doppio appuntamento, e alle tue obiezioni ribatte che in questo modo potrete tenervi d’occhio a vicenda, e ride, alludendo a un’ammucchiata. Ridi anche tu ma cupamente. Certo, gli dici, perché muoio dalla voglia di vedere te che ci dai dentro mentre sto tentando di scopare. Ridacchia e si finge contrito, ma senti di averlo turbato. Ed è una sensazione che ti porti dietro nel corso della serata, nonostante la disponibilità della tua accompagnatrice. Ma i tuoi pensieri sono tutti per lui, come accade ogni volta.

Lo vai a cercare e, quando varchi l’ingresso della vostra stanza, il tuo cuore si ferma e precipita frantumandosi ai tuoi piedi.

Harry sta baciando qualcuno nel vostro dormitorio. Sta baciando qualcuno sul suo letto. Il letto che dista pochi centimetri dal tuo. Ed è terribile, ma non tanto quanto l’identità della persona che sta baciando.

Harry Potter sta baciando un ragazzo. E quel ragazzo non sei tu.

Si allontana da Ernie Macmillan e ti guarda sconvolto. Drake, sussurra con voce roca. Tu ti volti e scappi. Ti ritrova ore dopo, arricciato in una palla di rabbia e risentimento, negli spalti del campo da Quidditch. Mi dispiace, dice.

Rimani seduto in silenzio finché i primi raggi di sole non compaiono all’orizzonte, e lui prende posto a poca distanza da te in attesa. Soltanto in attesa.

Pensavo che fossimo amici, gli dici, tentando di impedire al sangue che ti sgorga nel petto di riversarsi al di là delle tue labbra. Lo siamo, ribatte, e inorridisce quando scuoti la testa. Si presume che io sia il tuo “migliore” amico e non mi confidi nemmeno che sei gay. E il gelo nel tuo tono ti è di conforto. Adesso ti appare meno probabile cedere alla tentazione di rifugiarti fra le sue braccia per implorarlo, supplicarlo, piangere fino a che non ti avrà spiegato come può amare altri ragazzi ma non te.

Lui non risponde e finalmente lo guardi. Stringe le ginocchia al petto, con le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi.

Prima di rendertene conto, lo stai avvolgendo fra le braccia, e ti dondoli avanti e indietro, cullandolo sul tuo petto, e mormorando qualunque luogo comune ti venga in mente. Pressato tra il suo viso e i suoi capelli, lo perdoni più volte, e gli domandi di smettere di piangere. Lo preghi di non piangere. Tu sei il mio migliore amico, singhiozza lui. E non volevo perderti, né essere odiato da te. Non potresti mai odiarlo, replichi. Sbatte le ciglia inzuppate di lacrime, tirando su con il naso. Ma era certo che tutti i Purosangue fossero omofobi. Ridi, però senza traccia di ironia. Ai Purosangue, spieghi, sta bene qualunque cosa su cui riescano a mettere le mani, ed è considerato inopportuno non aver avuto amanti di entrambi i sessi. Lui boccheggia. Allora… allora? balbetta. Annuisci. In realtà, credo di preferire i ragazzi alle ragazze, menti a denti stretti. Non ti piacciono i ragazzi, non ti piacciono le ragazze, tu ami “lui”. Tutti gli altri sono superflui.

Tira di nuovo su col naso, e sprofonda nel tuo abbraccio. Quindi, non ti dispiace che io sia gay? farfuglia, e il tuo cuore finisce al suolo, in polvere. No, ciò che ti dispiace è che lui non te l’abbia detto, lo tranquillizzi e sorride. Ed è con quello stesso sorriso che lo vedi in seguito superare i suoi esami, e avventurarsi nei suoi primi appuntamenti gay, dopo aver ricevuto i tuoi consigli su come baciare entrambi i sessi. Quel sorriso esprime quanto conti per lui. Sei il suo migliore amico, non ti ama, ma tiene a te, mentre gli importa molto meno di quelli con cui esce. Vorresti che questo fosse sufficiente a farti sentire meglio, ma non avviene.

Alla stazione di Kings Cross lo osservi allontanarsi. Nessun abbraccio, nessun bacio, e una parte di te va via con lui. Ed è solo quando, più tardi quella sera, raggiungi la tua stanza che scopri il bigliettino che ti ha infilato in tasca. Non dimenticarmi, leggi.

Il quinto anno comincia con una botta. Letteralmente. Ti raggiunge al binario 9 e 3/4 e sorride di gioia. Sa di essere diventato attraente, e si getta su di te per un abbraccio. Fa le fusa al tuo orecchio, dicendoti quanto tu stia bene. Ed è vero. Siete cresciuti entrambi, ma sei ugualmente più alto di qualche centimetro. I tuoi capelli e la tua pelle sono impeccabili come al solito, e il paffuto viso infantile ha lasciato spazio a lineamenti asciutti e marcati. Adone, proclama Harry, sfiorandoti gli zigomi e tu schiudi appena le labbra. Le sue spalle sono più ampie, benché sia ancora troppo magro, si possono però già intravvedere i tendini, e i forti muscoli tesi sopra gli avambracci, e non puoi fare a meno di notare la sua intensa fisicità. Ti accigli. I suoi familiari devono averlo fatto lavorare duro durante l’estate, eppure i suoi occhi brillano, intanto che ti guarda, in attesa di una risposta riguardo cose che non conosci. Lo fissi a tua volta per comprendere di più, e il suo ghigno selvaggio ti induce ad arrossire. Così il tuo sguardo scorre sul suo corpo, contemplando la nuova sicurezza che la sua postura sembra avere acquisito. Spalanchi la bocca. Il suo corpo pare cantare alla vita e l’occhiolino che ti rivolge conferma i tuoi sospetti.

Harry Potter ha fatto sesso.

Chi? sussurri con voce roca e arrossisci di più, trascinandolo in uno scomparto del treno. Ti racconta di essere andato in un locale, un paio di volte nel corso delle vacanze, dopo essere riuscito a svignarsela, e di avere incontrato qualcuno. Ed è stata quella persona ad avergli “insegnato” alcuni trucchi. Sorride maliziosamente, prima di accigliarsi di fronte alla tua espressione vuota. Non sei contento per lui? Non dimenticarmi, pensi e le lacrime iniziano a pungerti gli occhi. Certo che lo sei, lo rassicuri, giusto un po’ sconvolto che i suoi progressi siano stati tanto veloci. Lui ride e replica che adesso tutto ciò che gli rimane è scopare anche te. Ed è con non poco cattivo gusto che ribadisci di averlo già fatto due estati prima, con entrambi i sessi. Si blocca per un momento, e hai l’impressione di scorgere della gelosia sul suo viso, ma è talmente fuggevole e viene subito sostituita da un’aria di scherzosa delusione. Non sai esattamente come, però lo hai fatto arrabbiare, e riesci a percepire il vostro rapporto che si allenta sempre di più, finché un giorno fai rientro al vostro dormitorio e lo becchi intento a scopare Seamus Finnegan. Rimani fermo e paralizzato per un istante, a fissarlo con una sorta di piacere morboso, mentre si siede sulla sedia accanto al suo letto. Il Grifondoro, famoso per la sua disponibilità, lo sta cavalcando duro e geme nel suo curioso accento. Impieghi un attimo, prima di accorgerti che Harry ti sta guardando, con un sorriso contorto sul volto intanto che continua a scopare Finnegan. Annuisci, arrossendo, e te ne vai. Un’ora più tardi, lui ti trova e ti dà una pacca sulla schiena, come fanno i leccapiedi con cui lavora tuo padre. Mi spiace per la scena sgradevole, dice con voce strascicata in una terribile imitazione di te, non sapevo che saresti tornato così presto, e comunque, strizza l’occhio, dubito fosse qualcosa che non avevi mai visto prima, giusto? Sorridi a denti stretti e annuisci, odiandolo di nuovo dopo tanto tempo.

I tuoi frequenti appuntamenti proseguono, come di consueto, stavolta però alla luce del sole. Ti fermi a scoparli nei vari dormitori per assicurarti di essere visto con loro. Inizi anche a uscire pubblicamente con i ragazzi. Ed è questione di tempo prima che lui ti sorprenda a fottere un nudo e miagolante Zacharias Smith. Lo stai penetrando da dietro, mentre è carponi ai piedi del tuo letto, ancora vestito, fatta eccezione per i pantaloni scuri della divisa della scuola. Tieni le mani saldamente sui suoi fianchi, e lo scopi lentamente, profondamente, adorando lo specchio sulla testiera del tuo letto, che ti rimanda gli occhi vitrei di Harry, intanto che ti osserva scivolare dentro e fuori l’altro ragazzo. Sei grato per gli acuti gemiti di Smith. Sai che tutto ciò che Harry riesce a sentire è lui che ti implora di farlo, sì, più forte, oh, è magnifico, talmente grosso, Merlino, sì, e tu distogli gli occhi dallo specchio, così Harry penserà che non hai notato la sua presenza. Aspetti di essere uscito quasi completamente prima di infilarglielo di nuovo dentro. Il respiro trattenuto di Harry è sufficiente a farti sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare la sua espressione sconvolta. Sbatti le palpebre sorpreso e Smith squittisce, con i tuoi fianchi che non smettono di spingere. Harry avvampa, mormora un rapido “Scusa” e scappa. Sorridi perfidamente, e affondi in Smith con tutta la forza che hai. Harry se n’è andato con un’erezione.

Natale arriva e ti congratuli con te stesso per il regalo che hai scelto per Harry. Un libro di complicati incantesimi, fra cui uno che consente di incantare il baldacchino sopra il suo letto conferendogli l’aspetto di una finestra sul cielo notturno. Ti abbraccia dopo averlo letto, allacciando saldamente le braccia al tuo collo. È raggiante, perché hai ricordato quanto odia i sotterranei, e ridete, intanto che prova l’incantesimo anche sul tuo letto. Ecco, dice soddisfatto, ora possiamo dormire insieme sotto la luna, e arrossisce. Daresti qualunque cosa per conoscere i suoi pensieri in quell’istante.

Nei mesi successivi fra di voi vi sono alcuni momenti strani, e lui passa il Capodanno al tuo fianco. Lo sorprendi a guardarti, quando crede di non essere visto, e nella tua immensa stupidità gli permetti di farlo, sperando che rammenti che San Valentino è ormai alle porte. Vivi nel terrore dei suoi molti appuntamenti, poiché qualcuno di loro potrebbe finire di nuovo a letto con lui, o magari anche tutti in una volta, a seconda di quanto sessualmente disinibito si sentirà il tuo migliore amico. Decidi che se proprio dovrai soffrire in quel giorno di festa, tanto vale rischiare di soffrire sul serio. Gli invii un anonimo biglietto di San Valentino. Da parte sua, però, sarebbe davvero sciocco non comprendere che si tratta di te.

Annulli l’appuntamento già preso con un altro e ti avvicini con cautela al dormitorio. Ascolti con attenzione, pronto a cogliere gli eventuali rumori di un’orgia. Non avverti nulla ed entri. Harry è sdraiato sul tuo letto. Si siede in fretta, torvo, con ancora indosso gli abiti per recarsi al suo appuntamento, e questo ti conforta, almeno un po’. I suoi capelli sono più scompigliati del solito, mentre ti rivolge un’occhiata feroce che lo fa apparire come un gattino con il complesso del leone. Tu sogghigni, accentuando il suo cipiglio non appena lo saluti con un “Gattino”, e ridacchi a dispetto del suo volto arrabbiato, finché non afferra il biglietto che gli hai mandato. “Non dimenticarmi, Harry Potter” dice con tono sarcastico, e rigira verso di te l’interno del biglietto, mostrando il tuo scarabocchio elegante, “Tu sei l’unico che conta”.

Sembra in collera e confuso, e sventola il biglietto come se si trattasse di un complotto per ucciderlo. Che significa? urla e tu sospiri, sedendoti pesantemente sul suo letto. Uno scherzo, gli dici, e lui ghigna, incurvando un labbro, e il tuo cuore rabbrividisce per quello sguardo sprezzante. Pensi sia divertente inviarmi falsi biglietti di San Valentino? sbraita. Pensi sia divertente che ci sia così tanta gente che finge di amarmi? Sbatti le palpebre e impallidisci alle sue parole. Non è finto, rispondi. Non è una dichiarazione d’amore, ma non è finto, ripeti. E non credo sia divertente. Non avrei mai finto, ribadisci con fermezza. Lo prendi per un polso e lo strattoni forte verso di te, schiacciandolo in un abbraccio. Non fingerei mai di amarti se non fosse vero, replichi ancora, e lui crolla su di te. Odio quel cazzo di San Valentino, sussurra, appoggiando la fronte contro la tua, il suo respiro sulle tue labbra.

Rimanete seduti così per un po’, con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiati l’uno all’altro, quando la sua voce infrange il silenzio. Sono l’unico che conta?

Arrossisci lievemente, intanto che rispondi semplicemente Sì. Perché? mormora, arretrando per togliere gli occhiali, e massaggiare gli occhi con il palmo della mano come un bambino stanco. Sorridi alla sua deliziosa vulnerabilità che mostra tanto apertamente. Perché, replichi e lui inarca scherzosamente un sopracciglio, ti dà un colpetto sulle spalle, e monta a cavalcioni su di te. Per quale motivo? Ti rivolge uno sguardo serio, del tutto innocente nonostante l’essere seduto sul tuo grembo potrebbe avere un certo effetto su di te, ma è proprio la sua fiducia talmente evidente a evitarlo. Perché tu sei il mio migliorissimo, ghigni e ridacchi. Migliorissimo? Arrossisce e strizza gli occhi. Il migliorissimo amico. Il “mio” migliorissimo amico. Ti dà di nuovo un colpetto sulle spalle, delicatamente, abbassando gli occhi, prima di posare la fronte sulla tua. Sei l’unico che conta, gli dici, intuendo la fragilità sotto la superficie tranquilla. Sei l’unico che conta per me.

Strofina lievemente la punta del naso contro la tua, e sorride con tenerezza. Sei il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto o potrò mai avere, ti bisbiglia, avvicinandosi, e sistemandosi sulle tue ginocchia. Quindi lascia che tu lo avvolga fra le braccia, che sposti con leggerezza all’altezza della sua vita. I suoi occhi guizzano in basso e arrossisce, poi risolleva il suo sguardo parzialmente sfuocato verso il tuo. Le mani che poggiavano appena sulle tue spalle, adesso scorrono senza fretta al di là del tessuto costoso dei tuoi abiti, con una che va a posarsi sofficemente sulla tua clavicola, e l’altra che arretra e scivola di lato: le dita a coppa sulla curva della tua nuca. Mormora qualcosa talmente piano che non lo senti, e supponi si tratti del tuo nome, ma la tua attenzione è tutta per il suo viso che si inclina, e sfiora con la punta del naso il tuo profilo aristocratico, prima di tornare alla posizione precedente e puntare i suoi occhi sul tuo sguardo d’argento ormai serrato.

Realizzi vagamente che il suo volto si sta avvicinando al tuo, piegato un po’ a sinistra, ma sei completamente ipnotizzato, stregato da ciò che vedi scintillare in quel profondo smeraldo. Vedi la sua attrazione e ne sei compiaciuto; vedi il desiderio e l’anticipazione ti fa annodare lo stomaco. Ma ciò che ti colpisce davvero, ciò che ti tiene inchiodato davanti a lui, è la paura. Ti vuole, ti brama ardentemente, ma ha paura e tu non sei sicuro di cosa sia quel qualcosa che sta spingendo violentemente il tuo cuore contro la cassa toracica. Se sia a causa del suo timore per quello che può accadere, o per l’immagine della sua bocca calda e soffice che preme sulla tua.

Socchiudi la bocca leggermente, non abbastanza da invitarlo a gustarti, ma abbastanza da avvertire fra le tue labbra il suo respiro caldo. Stavolta ha gli occhi aperti, fissi sui tuoi, e il bacio è titubante benché le sue dita stringano alla base del tuo collo fin quasi a farti male. Arrossisci nel sentire i suoni morbidi e scivolosi che la tua bocca emette contro la sua. Con ogni movimento inspira delicatamente tra le tue labbra, producendo poi uno schiocco umido quando si allontana. Impieghi una frazione di secondo per sporgere la testa in avanti, e impadronirti di nuovo delle sue labbra prima che siano troppo distanti, e il gemito di piacere ti provoca una fitta al petto. Schiudi le labbra in attesa, e in pochi istanti ti sta assaporando, riempiendo, e l’ansito bagnato e tiepido fra di voi non ti imbarazza più, ma anzi è come un mantra, che si ripete più e più volte con passione crescente, finché lui non ti spinge all’indietro sul letto. Vi guardate negli occhi, e i vostri respiri accelerati si dissolvono fra di voi. Hai notato la dilatazione delle pupille, e percepisci il suo sguardo penetrante, adesso più scuro, mentre ti divora e si morde dolcemente il labbro inferiore, ansimando intanto che il nero inghiotte il verde. Approfitta della tua improvvisa distrazione per insinuare la lingua in profondità, saccheggiando la tua bocca, e tu non riesci a sopprimere il gemito bisognoso che ti sfugge. La mano che tiene poggiata sulla clavicola si muove verso il basso, con il palmo aperto e le dita divaricate, curvando all’interno, e tu ti aspetti che affondi nella tua carne per poi strattonare trionfante, e sollevare in alto il boccino in segno di vittoria.

Ti domandi se il boccino sia mai stato terrorizzato come lo sei tu in quel momento, con la sua mano che pare serrarsi sul tuo cuore, le cui ali sembrano sbattere sul suo palmo, e chiudi gli occhi.

È istinto di sopravvivenza, pensi ringhiando e invertendo le posizioni così da avere lui sotto di te. La tua lingua struscia sui suoi denti e, con un basso ruggito di necessità, lotta con la sua. Gli afferri i capelli con la mano stretta a pugno, e attacchi spietatamente la sua bocca, premendo talmente forte da sapere che dopo avrà le labbra gonfie per ore. Quelle labbra che mostreranno al mondo che lo hai baciato. Ti basta quel pensiero per indurti a dimenare i fianchi in avanti, e con la mano libera sul suo petto lo schiacci in basso per tenerlo in posizione, intanto che ansima e si contorce contro di te, spingendo verso l’alto con rapidi colpi.

La porta scricchiola e si apre, e avverti un flebile gemito che rispecchia la tua stessa ansia. Vi raddrizzate e scostate l’uno dall’altro, ma, appena in piedi, le tue gambe ti conducono via, e non riesci a fermarti finché non sei fuori dalla porta, e non ti volti nemmeno per cercare di vedere chi è entrato, o la delusione sul volto del tuo migliore amico.

Ti trova – ne è sempre capace – seduto sul tetto della Torre di Astronomia a osservare la notte. Si accascia accanto a te, e abbandona la testa sulla tua spalla. Lui trema e tu sospiri, avvicinandoti per averlo premuto lungo il fianco. Quindi si infila rapidamente sotto il tuo braccio, e sei costretto a tenerlo su di te, con il viso nell’incavo del tuo collo. Per favore, sussurra, e senti le sue labbra umide e le ciglia sfarfallare. Per favore non odiarmi per quello che è successo. Non ti odio, replichi, non lo farei mai, significhi troppo per me, sei mio amico.

Fa una pausa, ma poi mormora che sa che hai scopato Zabini, e Zabini è tuo amico, cosa c’è di diverso? Ti stringi appena nelle spalle, senza scostarlo dalla tana fra le tue braccia. Era Zabini, sottolinei e puoi percepirlo accigliarsi indignato. E allora? È tanto speciale Zabini? Sposta la testa e ti guarda torvo, i suoi occhi sono furiosi e tu sospiri. No, dici a bassa voce, intendevo che era “soltanto” Zabini. Tu invece sei tu. Non solo Harry ma “Harry”. Non voglio mandare a puttane il nostro rapporto in questo modo. Ho bisogno di te.

Gli rivolgi un’occhiata d’intesa, e stupisci te stesso avvolgendolo di nuovo fra le tue braccia e seppellendo il suo viso sul tuo collo. Sei l’unico che conta, mormori contro la sua pelle e lo avverti sospirare.

Anche le sue braccia ti stringono e percepisci le sue labbra sui tuoi capelli. Sussurra: Amici?, e tu tremi di desiderio. Ma non puoi rischiare di perderlo perché ha finalmente stabilito di volerti. Non sarai uno di quegli studenti che circolano per la scuola, afflitti e con gli occhi a cuore, mentre lo vedono passare oltre. Se l’amicizia è l’unica maniera per tenerlo legato a te per sempre, allora l’amicizia è tutto ciò che prenderai da lui. Per sempre, bisbigli.

Quando all’alba Piton vi sorprende, avvinghiati e addormentati in cima alla Torre di Astronomia, punisce entrambi per un mese. Vorresti dirgli quanto sia già stata severa la punizione che hai appena inflitto a te stesso.

La riluttante pioggerella di febbraio lascia presto spazio allo sbocciare dei fiori primaverili, e in questo arco di tempo germoglia anche un nuovo rapporto tra te e Harry. Il numero dei suoi soliti appuntamenti cala drasticamente, e a scuola si comincia a vociferare che Harry sia innamorato, che Harry abbia deciso di mantenersi casto, che Harry sia incinta. Qualunque sia il vero motivo è irrilevante, poiché d’un tratto hai il tuo migliore amico tutto per te e quasi nulla si frappone fra voi. Tu continui a uscire anche con altri, consapevole che le dicerie su un rapporto esclusivo potrebbero giungere alle orecchie di tuo padre, e ciò comporterebbe più problemi che benefici. Inoltre, la situazione ha il dubbio vantaggio di far ingelosire un po’ Harry. Non vale però la pena di litigare per questo, e infatti avviene di rado, anche perché ora esci solamente con ragazze. Lui pensa che ti vergogni della tua sessualità, che stai reprimendo te stesso, con il solo intento di perpetrare la discendenza Malfoy, e che il tuo cuore e i tuoi desideri se ne vadano pure al diavolo. La realtà è invece che ormai l’idea di toccare un altro uomo che non sia lui ti ripugna.

La primavera inizia a tramutarsi lentamente in estate, con le giornate che si scaldano, inducendovi a svolgere spesso i compiti all’aperto, e tu sei distratto dalla vista dei forti piedi abbronzati di Harry che oziano premendo sui fili d’erba. Harry adora camminare a piedi nudi, e tenta di convincerti a fare lo stesso, e almeno una volta alla settimana ti obbliga ad andare con lui al lago. I tuoi piedi candidi e lisci ti sembrano brutti, se paragonati ai suoi, abbronzati e che si muovono sul terreno con sicurezza. A volte hai l’impressione che Harry possieda tutto ciò che calpesta. Si libra in cielo, e il cielo diventa suo, cammina per i corridoi della scuola, e le pareti trasudano di adorazione per lui. Potresti esserne infastidito, se non amassi ogni suo respiro, o il modo in cui strizza gli occhi per ripararli dalla luce e guardarti. Si acceca di proposito sotto il sole solo per vederti.

In un afoso pomeriggio, all’ombra di una grossa quercia da cui si gode la vista del lago, glielo dici. Non utilizzando la voce, ma le mani, intanto che è sdraiato, disteso davanti a te a pancia in giù, con gli occhi chiusi, il volto adagiato sull’erba dopo tre ore di intenso studio. Ha parlato di un’uscita per il suo imminente sedicesimo compleanno, ha fatto progetti su voi due che sgattaiolate fuori, ti ha preso in giro perché sei poco più vecchio di lui, per il breve periodo di tempo in cui tu sei già un adulto e lui no, e che quell’ultimo mese è tutto ciò che ti rimane, prima che anche lui diventi un “adulto” agli occhi del mondo dei Babbani. Gli dai dei colpetti gentili alla testa, e lo osservi mentre sussulta esageratamente, divertito ma anche un po’ preoccupato, intanto che volta le spalle tese. Ti sporgi in avanti intenzionato ad alleviare la sua tensione, e finisci per far scorrere le dita sulla sua schiena, con rapide pressioni lungo gli anelli della colonna vertebrale. Sciogli i nodi con i palmi, sfregando sopra il tessuto della sua camicia. Lui geme e ridacchia sommessamente, e tu contorci le dita avanti e indietro, tracciando il tuo nome con elaborati ghirigori che lo fanno rabbrividire, brividi che riesci a scorgere propagarsi fra le sue scapole. Tu continui con il motto della scuola, il suo nome, il tuo nome completo, il suo nome completo, Harry e Draco, Draco e Harry e poi, infine, quando sembra sonnecchiare soddisfatto sotto le tue dita, scarabocchi rapidamente Ti amo, soffermandoti su ogni parole come se potessi incastonarla nella sua carne.

La sua voce incrinata ti giunge come una frustata attraverso la calura, e allontani di scatto le mani quasi ti fossi scottato. Che cosa hai detto l’ultima volta? Lo sa perfettamente, ma ripeti comunque “Amici”. Annuisce, con la bocca contratta in una smorfia, che esprime collera e rammarico. Si siede, con un ginocchio piegato e un braccio poggiato su di esso, e con l’altro braccio ti afferra per la camicia e ti trascina verso di lui, fra le sue gambe e contro il suo corpo. E se non fosse abbastanza? sbraita e ti bacia brutalmente.

Prima di rendertene conto, ti ritrovi disteso sulla schiena, con le gambe aggrovigliate alle sue, mentre rispondi a ogni sibilo e morso dell’altra bocca, gemendo e ringhiando per riappropriarti a tua volta del suo sapore. La sua mano è stretta a pugno fra i tuoi capelli, ed è probabile che fra le sue dita ne rimarrà una ciocca, quando si staccherà da te, ma non ne sei irritato, in fondo gli hai “rotto” gli occhiali, nella fretta di sfilarglieli dal viso, e così da avere un accesso migliore a quella lingua che spinge con fermezza e a quelle labbra calde e cedevoli. I suoi baci sono inebrianti e, ogni volta che cambia angolazione, avverti la terra oscillare letteralmente sotto i tuoi piedi, spostarsi di poco dal suo normale asse. Divarica le cosce per consentire al tuo bacino di strofinarsi più forte e con più libertà, e percepisci la sua erezione che sfrega attraverso i pantaloni sulla tua lunghezza già dolorante in maniera quasi insopportabile. Senti la sua mano snodarsi fra i vostri corpi arricciati e abbassare la lampo dei tuoi pantaloni, e tu infili una mano fra i suoi capelli, inclinandogli la testa all’indietro e rivendicando con più agio la sua bocca, mentre il tuo palmo va a sfiorare la sua cicatrice. I suoi fianchi sobbalzano a quel contatto e si irrigidisce, tu lo scruti e sospetti che sia a causa della maggior sensibilità in quel punto, ma anche che sia molto più di questo. La sua cicatrice raffigura ciò che è, ciò che rappresenta. È un promemoria di quanto sia davvero speciale, e di come tu non possa mettere a rischio lui o la vostra amicizia per una rapida e bollente scopata.

Ti siedi di nuovo, e lui ti afferra mormorando No con tono disperato. Ha riconosciuto lo stesso sguardo di diniego che gli hai rivolto l’ultima volta che te ne sei andato. Non voglio, ripeti, sottraendoti al suo abbraccio. I suoi occhi sfuocati sono ancora fissi su di te. Non voglio rovinare la nostra amicizia, è troppo importante. Ti alzi e raccogli i tuoi libri, ignorando le lacrime che rapidamente gli colmano gli occhi. La sua voce trema di collera e commozione, e vibra attraverso i denti serrati quando si siede ai tuoi piedi, arruffato per la rabbia e la passione. E se non fosse abbastanza?

Lo guardi tristemente, e gli restituisci gli occhiali che hai appena riparato. Deve esserlo, rispondi e te ne vai.

Quella notte sei a letto, illuminato dal soffuso bagliore del cielo notturno sul soffitto incantato del tuo baldacchino. La luna è piena e incandescente e il suo chiarore si riverbera all’esterno. Lacrime silenziose ti rigano lentamente le guance, e perversamente godi al pensiero che a pungere e bruciare siano gli occhi di entrambi. Riesci a sentirlo. È l’unico rimasto sveglio nel dormitorio, e si rigira nel letto senza sosta. In circostanze normali lo avresti chiamato, ma non puoi. Apri la bocca, e la gola ti si chiude, perciò ti volti, dandogli le spalle e arroccandoti nell’unica difesa che possiedi contro di lui: il silenzio.

Draco? È un sussurro smorzato dall’altro capo della stanza e la sua voce suona sospettosamente impastata di lacrime. Premi il viso contro il cuscino.

Draco? Più vicino ora, appena fuori dalle tende che circondano il tuo letto, e devi soffocare un gemito nell’udire il suo tono esitante. Ti sforzi di tenere gli occhi serrati.

Senti la tenda scostarsi dal tuo lato e il materasso abbassarsi leggermente sotto il suo peso, e quindi il suo respiro, così forte nella quiete, e la sua ombra, che la finta luna proietta su di te. Si sporge in avanti, accosta la bocca al tuo orecchio e bisbiglia parole ronzanti con tono roco e la medesima disperazione che artiglia anche il tuo petto ogni volta che lo guardi.

So che per noi dovrebbe essere abbastanza, Draco, e non voglio rovinare ciò che abbiamo, è solo che… Deglutisce e avverti la tensione nel suo corpo. Potresti amarmi soltanto per stanotte?

Puoi amarlo soltanto per quella notte? La risposta migliore sarebbe No, anche perché non hai idea di come sia amarlo meno di sempre, ma ti tiri su per incrociare i suoi occhi umidi di lacrime con i tuoi altrettanto umidi. Lui balbetta, incapace di sostenere il tuo sguardo alla luce stranamente luminosa della luna. Voglio dire che potresti semplicemente amarmi per stanotte, perché sai che ne ho veramente bisogno e questa situazione mi sta uccidendo, e domani fingere che non sia successo. Se sei d’accordo, vorrei che mi amassi stanotte.

Perché? Il tuo è un mormorio ma stordisce entrambi e lui tentenna, la paura che scintilla in fondo ai suoi occhi, e tu che curiosamente incarni ciò che un buon Grifondoro avrebbe fatto.

Perché… perché ti amo, sussurra con voce tremante, e una lacrima sfugge ai suoi occhi sgranati e solca il suo volto pallido, intanto che attende la tua risposta.

Ti siedi lentamente e ripeti le sue parole. Mi ami? La tua voce farebbe vergognare una legione di tuoi antenati, tanto è debole, colma di emozione e timore, ma in qualche modo anche venata di speranza.

Lui annuisce e un grido strano e roco ti sfugge dalla gola, così premi un palmo contro la tua bocca e poi lo apri a coprire parzialmente il viso, quindi chiudi gli occhi come se stessi tentando di far comprendere al tuo cervello che il tuo più grande desiderio si è avverato. Mani tremanti spostano il tuo palmo dalle labbra e vedi il viso di Harry un attimo prima di lanciarti su di lui, e baciarlo con ogni grammo del bisogno che hai represso per cinque lunghi anni. Gli avvolgi le braccia intorno al collo, lo bevi attraverso il bacio, e avverti la pura gioia delle sue parole pervaderti, e sei solo vagamente consapevole di lui, che ti sta facendo sdraiare sul materasso, che scalcia le lenzuola con entrambi i piedi e si posiziona a cavalcioni su di te. Divarichi le cosce, borbottando dolcemente per il solletico squisito provocato dai peli delle sue gambe aggrovigliate ruvidamente alle tue. I suoi fianchi sono incuneati fra i tuoi, lui solleva la testa e ti guarda stordito. Incantesimo silenziante, sussurri e i suoi occhi si spalancano intanto che ti agiti sotto di lui, tentando di sfilare sia la sua che la tua biancheria intima. Bisbiglia il tuo nome pieno di meraviglia, e lo ami ancora di più perché non era quello che si aspettava da te. Sibila, quando liberi la tua erezione, e comincia a strofinare su di essa e con vigore anche la sua. L’incantesimo? Lo supplichi e, lui afferra la bacchetta dal comodino e getta l’incantesimo senza smettere di guardarti. Gli sorridi, lasciando che traspaia tutta la felicità che provi. Dimmi che mi ami, domandi con voce roca, sapendo che ti obbedirà. E lo fa. Con la lingua che inciampa fra le parole, trascina le sue labbra, e quelle corte e dolci sillabe, sulla tua bocca sorridente. No, replichi, avvolgendo più strettamente le gambe attorno alle sue e sollevando il bacino, Dimmelo quando sarai dentro di me.

La sua erezione sussulta alle tue parole, e alcune gocce di liquido preorgasmico colano sul tuo stomaco, e tu dondoli lievemente per ristabilire il contatto, mentre lui sbatte piano le palpebre, gli occhi di un verde iridescente che ti fissano. Mormora un incantesimo lubrificante e la volta successiva in cui il suo pene sfiora il tuo è scivoloso e caldo, e tu ti mordi un labbro per la frustrazione. Fa scorrere una mano sotto di te per sollevarti il bacino, e trovare un’angolazione migliore. Posiziona un palmo sul tuo sedere, con un pollice che poggia sull’ultima vertebra, e il mignolo che lambisce appena il solco fra le tue natiche. Entra adagio dentro di te e tu arrossisci, un po’ in imbarazzo per il gemito acuto di disagio che ti è sfuggito, mentre ti allarga al di là dei tuoi limiti. Lui boccheggia e rabbrividisce, con espressione sconvolta. Nessuno ha mai… nessuno? farfuglia, e socchiude gli occhi tremolanti per un lungo momento, intanto che il tuo canale fin troppo stretto si serra intorno a lui.

Nessuno, gli dici, nessuno tranne te. Trattiene il respiro, e sposta l’altro braccio sotto la tua schiena, facendoti curvare verso di lui. Reprime con un bacio il tuo piccolo gemito di dolore, e il suo corpo affonda maggiormente nel tuo, quando poggia il suo peso su di te. Il tuo corpo pulsa a causa di un miscuglio inebriante di dolore e promesse, fletti le dita dei piedi avanti e indietro oltre i suoi polpacci, le tue lunghe gambe si attorcigliano ancora, nel desiderio di trasmettere i tuoi spasmi anche a lui. Dimmelo, riesci a balbettare fra un ansito e l’altro, adesso. Avverti un fremito percorrerlo, causato dal nervosismo, l’apprensione, il piacere? Non lo sai, ma percepisci il battito del tuo cuore rallentare. Non vuoi che il suo tonfo attutisca il suono delle sue parole.

Abbassa lo sguardo sul tuo viso, e ha un’espressione mortalmente seria, mentre ti scosta dagli occhi una ciocca d’argento. Ti amo, dice con semplicità e, sorprendendo te stesso, tremi. Il tuo corpo è devastato dai brividi e senti gli occhi diventare inquietantemente umidi. Oh, dèi, ti amo, replichi ansimante, e trascini la sua testa verso il basso per poter soffocare i tuoi singhiozzi estatici fra le sue labbra. Vi separate per qualche istante per riprendere fiato, e il sorriso che scorgi nei suoi occhi ti fa arrossire e ti reputi uno sciocco per non averglielo detto prima. Rimanete così per un po’, con lui che ti accarezza i capelli, e ti ribadisce da quanto tempo ti ama, (Non potevi rivelarglielo quando ti ha chiesto di baciarlo al terzo anno?). Lo baci tra le parole, in attesa che il tuo corpo si rilassi e lo accetti completamente. Ridacchi piano, ogni volta che con un bacio ti sfiora la pelle, non puoi farne a meno, e hai come l’impressione che il tuo cuore potrebbe rompersi, per il travolgente stupore di essere amato da lui.

Chiudi gli occhi per baciarlo profondamente, e fai scorrere la lingua sul suo palato, conscio che quasi ogni centimetro di lui è dentro di te. Rabbrividisci, apri gli occhi, cercando di vedere com’è il suo corpo incastrato al tuo, ma non riesci ad andare al di là del suo bel viso e delle sue spalle. Lui nota il tuo sforzo e ridacchia, e ti consola che realizzi che non si tratta di un reale disagio ma del puro bisogno di vedere il suo corpo nudo e sensuale. Ho bisogno di vederti, ansimi, premendo contro le sue spalle per spingerlo indietro, prima di mugolare in segno di protesta, non appena senti la sua carne scivolosa uscire da te. Aspetta, mormora lui, sedendosi sulle anche, e tirandoti a sé, in modo che tu possa avvolgere le tue cosce sottili attorno alla sua vita, e posizionarti a cavalcioni su di lui. Guardi in il basso, al punto dolorante del tuo corpo, e oltre la tua erezione grondante, giusto in tempo per scorgere la sua asta grossa e bollente scorrere in te. E trattieni il tuo piacere, ansimando, mentre quella larghezza strofina sulle tremanti terminazioni nervose al tuo interno, e lui poggia le mani sui tuoi fianchi, per sollevarti e poi rilasciarti, gemendo per via della gravità che ti strappa indietro, finché non sei ancora una volta adagiato su di lui.

Solamente in seguito arrossisci, nel ricordare le parole che si sono riversate dalle tue labbra. Sei sempre stato uno silenzioso durante il sesso, ma la sensazione di lui dentro di te, unita alla vista di lui che affonda in te, ti ha indotto a declamare sonetti pieni di sconcezze e amore, a implorare per il suo uccello caldo e duro, per averlo più a fondo, più veloce, e perché, oh, dèi, lo ami così tanto che morirai senza, oh, dèi, sì proprio lì, scopami forte. Oh, Dio, Harry, sì, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo… E ne saresti stato mortificato se non lo avessi sentito gemere ad alta voce parole simili, con il sudore che gli imperla le labbra, intanto che si sbatte in te ancora e ancora, sollevandoti le anche a tirandole in basso un attimo dopo, con gli occhi fissi sul tuo viso, componendo una serenata di baci e respiri ansimanti carichi di promesse che ti fanno sciogliere. La tua erezione, quasi in posizione verticale sul tuo stomaco, implora attenzione e perde copiosamente.

Ripieghi le mani sulle sue spalle per tenerlo più vicino, ma sei anche sopraffatto dall’esigenza di pressarle a ogni ondata di piacere che ti colpisce. Adesso l’emozione ti ha reso debole, facendoti oscillare appena e piagnucolare su di lui, che si spinge in te in maniera irregolare, e poggi di nuovo la fronte contro la sua, sospirando quando i suoi ruvidi polpastrelli allontanano ciocche di capelli dal tuo viso. Lo baci a occhi chiusi e percepisci te stesso ormai al limite, intanto che un calore lento riempie il vuoto del tuo ventre. Sai, sussurra sulla tua bocca, non ho mai baciato nessuno con gli occhi aperti.

Ed è così che vieni.

Ti dimeni come un folle, con la testa rovesciata all’indietro, e arcuando la schiena all’inverosimile. Hai la mente satura di ogni bacio di Harry, perciò chiudi gli occhi per preservare quel lato di lui solo per te. Fra grida e gemiti, la tua pelle brucia luminosa sotto la luna e le stelle che Harry ha creato per te. Ti inarchi talmente da assumere una posizione quasi ridicola, che ti farebbe anche ridere, se non fosse per il fulmine che ti attraversa le vene e la vaga preoccupazione che tu e Harry potreste anche morire, quando collassa su di te, ansimando con voce roca e muovendosi a scatti, e il tuo corpo si serra attorno a lui, perso nel piacere che gli hai dato. Hai come l’impressione di poter venire di nuovo, finché non ti balza in mente il pensiero che Harry lo ha fatto anche con altri, benché non li amasse né li abbia mai guardati negli occhi durante l’orgasmo. Non si è mai perso in loro, e adesso è disteso su di te e ti sta strappando rapidi baci, tra un ansito rantolante, un sospiro amorevole, un sorriso trionfante, e tu sai che è totalmente innamorato poiché vedi te stesso riflesso nei suoi occhi, come lui vede se stesso nei tuoi.

Vorrebbe rotolare via per arricciarsi accanto a te, e cullarti, ma non glielo permetti. Lo vuoi proprio così, che ancora preme sul tuo bassoventre imponendo un marchio su di te, come fossi una proprietà vivente. Il calore del suo corpo ti fa formicolare la pelle, mentre il sudore sul tuo corpo si raffredda. Alla fine raggiungete un compromesso e lui si sposta un po’ di lato, avvinghiando le gambe alle tue, scostando una spalla e infilando un braccio sotto di te. Ma la parte che preferisci è il suo volto, sepolto contro la tua gola. Ti amo, borbotta sulla tua pelle liscia, esattamente sopra il tuo palpito, e percepisci le sue ciglia sfarfallare incessantemente poiché sta per addormentarsi. Stringi le braccia intorno alla sua vita e fai scivolare una mano tra le sue ciocche umide di sudore. Ti amo, sussurri, sorridendo e avverti la sua rilassatezza, e il suo peso che nel sonno aumenta dolcemente. Rimani sdraiato lì, a combattere la stanchezza per ore solo per godere della sensazione che ora il tuo vero te è con lui. Mi ama, pensi chiudendo gli occhi, mi ama, e lo tieni più stretto. Lacrime di gioia scorrono oltre le tue palpebre chiuse, intanto che ti addormenti.

Quando apri gli occhi la luna non c’è più, ed è la tenue luce del mattino a filtrare adesso attraverso le tende aperte. Le tende aperte. Ti svegli del tutto per notare Greg e Vin ai piedi del tuo letto, che con occhi sgranati tirano via le coperte spiegazzate, spandendo il dolce odore del sesso e rivelando una snella e solida coscia, lì dove il tessuto si è scostato, che tradisce la nudità dell’uomo abbracciato a te. Harry. Harry che ti abbraccia. Harry che sta dormendo nudo nel tuo letto. Harry… Harry che ti ama.

Ummh, dici, arrossendo furiosamente, non appena scorgi gli altri occupanti del dormitorio intenti a osservare con grande interesse il tuo compagno di letto. Posso spiegare, ummh… Harry si agita, mormorando sul tuo petto, e premendo piccoli baci nel sonno.

È tutto okay, capo, borbotta Greg, arrossendo. Lo sapevamo già.

Harry sospira contro la tua pelle, apre gli occhi piano e poi li richiude, spostandosi sul tuo corpo alla ricerca della tua bocca per un breve bacio bagnato. ’Giorno, bofonchia assonnato. Ti amo.

Ti amo anch’io, mormori con occhi spalancati, mentre rifletti sul modo migliore di comunicargli che avete un pubblico. Prima di riuscire a formulare un piano, però, Zabini ti precede.

Ehi, Harry! grida beffardo. Incantesimo silenziante grandioso!!!!!!

Lui si irrigidisce nel tuo abbraccio, prima di sedersi di scatto, tirando le lenzuola su di te, sebbene il suo brusco movimento non faccia che esporre maggiormente il tuo corpo soddisfatto dal piacere, e tu ridacchi di fronte al suo istinto di protezione. Cosa? abbaia rivolto a Zabini, quindi lo fissa torvo, sfidandolo a rovinare quel momento. E intanto che tu ti stupisci di quanto nitido appaia il suo sguardo anche senza occhiali, afferri di colpo il senso del commento di Zabini. Di nuovo arrossisci furiosamente. Harry non è mai stato un granché con gli incantesimi silenzianti.

Blaise sorride diabolicamente, nel vedere il tuo viso avvampare. Esatto! strascica maliziosamente. Abbiamo sentito tutto!

Afferra il cuscino, e ci si allunga sopra, spingendo in basso il bacino e gettando la testa all’indietro. Imita la voce di Harry con un’accuratezza spaventosa. Oh, cazzo. Oh, dèi. Sì, Draco, sei così fottutamente stretto. Oh, dèi, ti amo tantissimo. Sì, piccolo, stringimi, sì. Oh, cazzo, adoro avere il mio uccello dentro di te. È una sensazione meravigliosa, talmente caldo, e stretto… oh… oh… Oh, dèi, sì, sì, sì, Merlino. Draco, ti amo da morire. Non fermarti, cavalcami. Dio, sì, cavalcami duro, piccolo. Ti amo, ti amo… Oh, Dio. Draco, SÌÌÌÌÌ!!!!!!

Harry diventa prima rosa, dunque scarlatto e poi di un cupo color mattone, e a quel punto si tuffa sotto le coperte, nascondendo il viso contro il tuo addome. Ti prego, dimmi che non è quello che sembra, borbotta sul tuo ombelico e tu farfugli perché le sue labbra ti fanno il solletico. Zabini scoppia a ridere, ed è evidente che stia sospettando un’attività completamente diversa da parte di Harry, perciò quest’ultimo tira fuori la testa per lanciargli l’ennesimo sguardo omicida. Ed è con grande difficoltà che reprimi un sorriso svenevole quando la mano di Greg si abbassa sulla spalla di Harry. Non preoccuparti, Potter, sorride gentilmente, rivolgendo allo stesso tempo un’occhiata severa a Blaise. Io sono a un letto di distanza, e tutto quello che ho sentito è stato Blaise che si masturbava a causa di voi due. Ti sorride ancora, e Blaise smette bruscamente di ridere. Credo gemesse tanto forte da coprirvi. Dèi, a volte i tuoi amici ti vogliono davvero bene.

Harry ricambia timidamente il sorriso e Greg sussurra a voce abbastanza alta, Era ora, cazzo. Anche Vin è raggiante e ti fa segno con i pollici rivolti all’insù. Blaise si imbroncia, mette via il cuscino, e guarda di traverso i tuoi “scagnozzi”.

Harry si gira verso di te, con occhi innamorati, per baciarti profondamente, avvolgerti tra le braccia e tracciare le parole “ti amo” sulla schiena. Sorridi colpevolmente, prima di permettere alle sue labbra di affondare nelle tue. Ti amo, dice.

E il sogno si interrompe.

Per ognuno di questi ricordi ingannevoli e contorti, ti ricompensi affrontando la giornata, portando a termine il banale compito di respirare senza di lui. Per ogni singolo istante di gioia, ti concedi di stare con lui nella tua testa, e il tuo cuore scova il difetto che gli consente di prevenire il lieto fine di cui hai così bisogno.

Hai provato molte volte a superare quei difetti, e sei certo che con il tempo riuscirai a escogitare un finale credibile, dentro di te però, nel profondo, sai che non potrà mai concretizzarsi

Per ogni bacio rubato c’è una contropartita, come un professore folle che ha deciso di far risorgere il suo padrone lasciando il corpo ferito di un Harry undicenne davanti a uno specchio in cui in precedenza compariva l’immagine tremolante dei suoi genitori che lo abbracciavano stretto, e in seguito una pietra rosso rubino capace di riesumare un mostro.

Per ogni momento in cui si preme bisognoso su di te, vi è un ragazzo di sedici anni braccato da un pazzo che sguinzaglia contro di lui il suo serpente assassino affinché affondi i denti nella sua carne, e lo abbandoni, avvelenato e agonizzante, nelle profondità di una buia caverna dove nessuno sarà mai in grado di trovarlo, e tutto perché è un Mezzosangue.

Sai che il prezzo per il suono della sua risata è elevato. Se avessi impedito al padrino di raggiungerlo, e lo avessi tenuto lontano dall’unica famiglia che gli è rimasta, i Dissennatori avrebbero potuto succhiarne lo spirito, riducendolo a un guscio vuoto e solo, come te.

Ah, e non dimenticare il Torneo Tremaghi. La dimostrazione di come ore trascorse ad appassionarsi alla sua bravura comportino onori altrettanto grandi. Quali vedere il suo corpo contorcersi in cima a una lapide, in maniera talmente vivida che potrebbe essere il tuo, e la forza della vita che viene drenata da esso per ridare la vita a colui che si suppone dovresti servire e amare, ma che invece detesti.

O forse il quinto anno, quando il desiderio del tuo cuore è pari soltanto al dolore bruciante provocato dal male nel sangue di Harry, tutto ciò che rimane del passato possesso del Signore Oscuro, e che dilaga sul pavimento in una grande marea, superando la sagoma fredda e immobile di Harry, colpito per mano di Voldemort, esattamente come la profezia aveva predetto.

Questi numerosi destini si intrecciano e si separano, negando l’esistenza l’uno dell’altro, intanto che si snodano. Sono come spine fatte di sofferenza e realtà, immerse nel menzognero, soffice e splendido mondo dei tuoi sogni, e che distruggono l’unica cosa che ti spinge ad andare avanti.

Da qualche parte nella tua mente è partito un finale per il tuo meraviglioso racconto e, benché non corrisponda a molti degli eventi effettivamente accaduti, è comunque più vicino alla verità di quanto non vorresti. Esiste un finale, un’unica conclusione che ti dà un lieve conforto nonostante il tuo dolore. Harry ti guarda, le pallide guance rigate di lacrime che esprimono disgusto e tradimento, e gli occhi fissi sul tuo avambraccio sinistro esposto. È eccessivamente sconvolto dalla tua infedeltà per parlare, o magari fatica a formulare le parole che vorrebbe dirti. Anche nel sogno, eviti di giustificare il lurido marchio che deturpa la tua pelle, così come fai sia nella tua testa che nella realtà. Non puoi raccontargli del bambino cresciuto ascoltando la leggenda del ragazzo che avrebbe salvato il mondo e scacciato i cattivi, e di come quel bambino avesse scritto a quel ragazzo con fede cieca per domandare il suo aiuto, molti anni prima dell’estate durante la quale è stato marchiato come un mostro. La stessa estate in cui quel bambino ha posato gli occhi sul Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e si sono amati, hanno sperato e sognato. Non puoi raccontargli delle fantasie di quel bambino, né che da tempo sono state spazzate via da lacrime e sangue, così è con un certo sollievo che attendi la maledizione che ha scagliato su di te, sfavillante e intensa come i suoi occhi. Hai sempre saputo che saresti potuto sprofondare e morire in quegli occhi. Ed è quello che fai.

Ma ogni cosa si svolge soltanto dentro di te. Se fossi capace di uccidere il tuo cuore, e soffocare il tuo amore, con la stessa facilità con cui riesci a figurarti la tua morte, allora sopravviveresti sicuramente. Sei sopravvissuto finora, testimone di orrori e terrori che nessun bambino dovrebbe mai sopportare, e sei cresciuto fino a diventare il giovane uomo che sei adesso, ancora stupito di sentire il tuo cuore battere ogni volta che lui ti passa a fianco.

Ogni tanto ti domandi se non hai già fatto abbastanza, se non ti sei accollato un carico fin troppo pesante per le tue forze. Dovrai pur meritare una qualche ricompensa? Forse ora potresti ricominciare dal principio, dirgli che ti dispiace, afferrargli la mano e stringerla, sperando che non si sottragga, pregarlo per un sorriso o una parola gentile. Forse i tuoi sogni non sono così assurdi. Forse vedrebbe te, nient’altro che te, per una volta, e capirebbe. Forse potresti smetterla di limitarti a sopravvivere e iniziare a vivere, accanto a lui.

Ed è a quel punto che il tuo braccio brucia e avverti l’oscurità annidata nell’angolo posteriore del tuo cervello. Senti il morso e il fetore dell’odio, a te totalmente estraneo, ma totalmente concentrato su di lui. Avvicinati a lui, ti aveva detto tuo padre una volta. Sii suo amico e un giorno… e poi aveva chiuso la mano a pugno con uno scatto, ghignando tetro. Ed è per questo che sei la sua nemesi, che lo deridi, lo ferisci, lo detesti in presenza degli altri, e solamente al riparo della tua mente fai ruotare la ragnatela delle tue fantasie. E la culli finché smette di reggere e tu cadi piangendo, ugualmente all’interno dei tuoi sogni, dove ogni notte una voce sibila e ride del tuo amore, con occhi rossi sempre fissi su di lui, incrollabili.

Vogliono che tu gli stia vicino, abbastanza da annientarlo. Adesso stai compiendo quell’ultimo passo, e riesci davvero a percepire il suo petto contro il tuo, contro l’inesorabile Grifondoro che non si lascia intimorire. Inclini il capo e gli rispondi come meglio puoi, con l’unica verità che sei in grado di dargli.

«Saresti già morto» sputi, e non è una replica scaltra né tanto meno tagliente, ma è la sola che possiedi. Lui indietreggia, incurvando le labbra in una smorfia di disprezzo, rivolto alla tua più che prevedibile risposta, e il dolore causato al tuo braccio da furiosa frustrazione diventa addirittura piacevole, mentre continua a bruciare anche nel retro del tuo cervello. Ti verrebbe quasi da ridere, e da dispiacerti per il Signore Oscuro, di fronte alla ritirata di Harry che più si allontana da te, più strappa i fragili fili che ti mantengono in piedi, permettendoti di respirare.

A ogni passo, senti l’Harry che hai amato divenire più vacuo e distorto, e ogni tentativo di rievocarlo ti appare sbagliato al cospetto della verità del suo disprezzo. Rammenti il suo volto, intanto che ti sorride attraverso la luce del sole, e ribadisci ottusamente a te stesso che la bocca non è nella posizione corretta, e improvvisamente scompare anche il sole, e non c’è mai stata una luna, o le stelle a brillare sul baldacchino del tuo letto, e Harry non ti ha mai amato, né ha mai desiderato esserti amico.

 _Non dimenticarmi_.

Perciò te ne rimani fermo, nel mezzo del corridoio e alla deriva rispetto ai tuoi presunti compagni, a guardarlo allontanarsi da te, e l’angoscia contrae il tuo viso in una smorfia, mentre lacrime rapide e silenziose ti pungono le guance, e sai che se lo chiamerai si volterà e tornerà indietro per affrontarti, e vedrà il tuo cuore attraverso i tuoi occhi, che sanguinante e spezzato sta morendo per lui.

Ma tu non lo fai, e lui neppure, e in quell’istante sei il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Se vi è piaciuta questa storia, vi consiglio di leggere [il sequel “Friend Like You”](https://sites.google.com/site/twasadark/friendlikeyou) di Cheryl Dyson, che è riuscita dove io avevo fallito: nell’infondere alla storia un po’ di speranza.


End file.
